


Reincarnation - Part Three

by CassernZero



Series: Reincarnation Series: Noah Gilbert & Theo Mikaelson [3]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hybrids, M/M, Siphoners (Vampire Diaries), Tribrids, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassernZero/pseuds/CassernZero
Summary: Noah Gilbert, 17 Year Old Witch-Vampire. He moved to New Orleans with the Mikaelsons for a new start, only to found more drama. A supernatural war between the witches and vampires while the wolves slipped in and took the city from under everyone’s noses. And Noah can’t shake the feeling that something worst is coming.The Originals Seasons 2 & 3I don't own anything but my characters





	1. Chapter 1

Theo’s POV

 

 

 

It’s been two months since we had to fake my Little Sister’s death and the wolves have taken over the Quarter. Uncle Elijah and Father are biding their time before they enact a plan to take New Orleans back from the wolves. As for Uncle Henrik, he went back to school, it surprised me at first but after everything that’s happened I guess he needed some normalcy. I don’t blame him, I mean, he’s happier than he usually is, which is good.

 

 

I’m at the Olmstead Foundry with Uncle Elijah taking a tour of the building to prevent the wolves from buying it and turning it into a casino “Authentic cast-iron columns… look at that, the original Bloomery Forge, fueled by a charcoal furnace.” Elijah said, he notices a fire sprinkler system up in the ceiling “The modern element blends quite nicely indeed. We have a vested interest in seeing this building protected.” Elijah said “This place is a dump! The Guerrera Family would be doing this city a favor.” Wolf Lackey said.

 

 

I notice a gold moonlight ring on the Lackey’s finger, one of twelve rings that takes away my Father’s strength every full moon and we’ve found the last of them “Well, unfortunately, under the preservation act of 1966, we cannot allow the Guerreras to demolish one of the city’s originals Foundries… even if it’s something as distinguished as a casino.” Elijah said.

 

 

Uncle Elijah politely gestures for them to leave “So, thank you, gentlemen. Do give my best to Francesca.” Elijah said then they leave. I look at Uncle Elijah “You saw, right?” I ask “Yes, the last of the twelve rings.” Elijah answers “So, then it’s time?” I ask “Yes.” Elijah answers, I smirk “Wonderful, let’s go tell Father.” I say then we leave the foundry.

 

 

We get to the compound and we go to the study to find Father shouting in frustration, throwing a canvas across the room. Elijah picks it up and examines it “I suppose we can call this your ‘white period’.” Elijah said “I’m missing a crucial color in my palette—that of my enemies’ blood.” Klaus said “Well, I recommend a venetian red, with a dash of rust…” Elijah said jokingly “It’s been months! I’ve had to adhere to our plan: sit and do nothing, sell our grief. And now, my child is safely away, and another full moon is upon us—another night of pathetic weakness as the moonlight rings steal my strength!” Father exclaims in frustration.

 

 

Elijah and I give him a sympathetic look, Father calms down slightly but he’s still clearly upset “The inertia is killing me. I need to act. I- I- I need—I need to spill blood.” Klaus said “Well, then, you’ll be pleased to know that we’ve located the last the twelve rings forged with your blood.” Elijah said, Father perks up slightly “Then, it’s time!” He said excitingly “And none to soon. I’m concerned about Hayley.” Elijah said. Hayley, I haven’t spoken to her since we had to send away my Little Sister; I’ve been so busy planning with Father and Uncle Elijah. Trying to keep my mind off of everything that’s happened, I miss my Sister dearly but I couldn’t possibly know how Hayley feels, I can only imagine.

 

 

Father and I go to Marcel’s loft, we overhear a conversation between Josh and Marcel “I’m not looking for tough guys, Josh. I’m looking for warriors.” Marcel said “What’s the difference?” Josh asks, we make our appearance known “A warrior fights for what they believe in. A warrior fights for family.” Klaus said smiling and Marcel smiles back. Marcel, Father, and I are discussing a plan on how to take back New Orleans from the wolves “The wolves have numbers. Back in 1925, the Guerrera pack was maybe a hundred. We went guerilla warfare on their asses and wiped them out.” Marcel said, “But, we’re not just talking about Guerreras now. They’ve had wolves coming in from packs all over.” Marcel said.

 

 

I can tell what Father is going to plan with Marcel, besides I don’t think Marcel has the white oak stake; what good would that do him, if Father died then so would he. I take out my phone and walk outside, I call Uncle Henrik “Hello, Uncle.” I say “Theo, hey.” I hear him say “How was your day?” I ask him “It was good.” Noah answers, I smile a little “Good, are you home?” I ask “Yeah, why?” He asks back “Do you plan on going out tonight?” I ask “No… wait, are you guys going to do it tonight?” Noah questions, I sigh “Yes and I strongly recommend that stay in tonight.” I say “Okay, was that all?” Noah asks “Yeah, bye Uncle.” I say “Bye.” He said back then I hang up. I turn around and see Father and Marcel “How’s Henrik?” Father asks “He’s good.” I answer, Father smiles a little “So, are we ready yet?” I ask, Father smirks “Almost.” He answers.

 

 

I’m back at the Compound in the study with Father. The plan is underway and the moon is at its apex. I watch as my Father loses his strength, it pains me to see him this way, then he gasps in relief; the plan is working, good, Father is regaining his strength back. I sense wolves approaching the Compound, Hayley is downstairs ready to fight and I’m with Father to back him up.

 

 

Father smirks as he regains more strength and starts to grab some supplies, I guess, Father has found some inspiration in his returning strength. Two wolves made there way into Father’s study, I vamp-speed towards one of the wolves and plunge my fist into his chest and rip his heart out. The other wolf gets two paintbrushes impaled in his throat then Father drags them towards his canvas and starts to paint with there blood. Hmm, I guess, Father meant what he said.

 

 

After the plan was successful, Uncle Elijah joins us in the study as I watch Father paint “I’m still not at full strength. Which of the rings are unaccounted for?” Klaus asks “Only one. I must say, the Brothers fought valiantly before Ms. Guerrera escaped.” Elijah said. Father turns around gives him an incredulous look “You let her get away?!” Klaus asks shocked “… not exactly.” Elijah answers, I smirks, I hope Hayley rips Ms. Guerrera to shreds.

 

 

I get home, I walk up to the front porch steps when I see the front door wide open. I rush inside, I look around, nothing is out of place… wait, where is Henrik? “Uncle!” I shout, nothing, no answer. I check his room and he’s not in there, I start to panic a little. Okay, who could’ve taken him, it couldn’t be the wolves we just took back the city from them, the witches… no, they barely have any power as it is; which is a shame, and the vampires know better. I sigh, I can’t tell Father or Elijah they’ll just tear the city apart when they just got it back, no, I have to find him myself.

 

 

I start to gather objects that belong to Henrik and a map then I perform a locator spell “ _Phasmatos tribum, nas ex versa, sequitas sanguinem_.” I chant, I keep chanting until it shows me a location. So, Uncle is still in New Orleans, good, I look up and notice that it’s light out. I must’ve been chanting all night, my phone rings, it’s Elijah, I answer it “Yes, Uncle.” I say a little irritated, Elijah wants me to meet him at Marcel’s loft but I don’t have time for this. I sigh and make my way there.

 

 

I see Elijah watching Marcel from afar giving a speech to his new vampire community “Uncle, why am I here?” I ask impatiently “Got somewhere else to be? Are you not interested in your ‘Little Brother’s’ new community.” Elijah said. I glance at Elijah, I don’t like the way he said that “Of course, I’m interested. Marcellus is a natural born leader, though I wonder where he got it from, I know it wasn’t from Father and I definitely know it wasn’t you.” I say… did I just insult Uncle Elijah?

 

 

Elijah turns to face me and glares at me, I glare back. Marcel notices us and approaches us, he doesn’t look to pleased to sees us “Elijah. Theo. Didn’t expect to see you guys on this side of the river.” Marcel said “Of course, I would be here. I wanted to extend my services to you as a witch, seeing as you have new community. I’d be happy to create some daylight rings for them.” I offer with a smile. Marcel stares at me for a moment as if he can tell something is wrong then he smiles “Uh… thanks, Theo.” Marcel said, I nod “Well, I have to go.” I tell them “You just got here, Nephew.” Elijah said “I have an urgent errand to run, bye.” I said then I walk away. I hear a conversation between Marcel and Elijah as I walk away “Something seems off with him, more than usual.” Marcel said “Yes, I think your right…” Elijah said.

 

 

I go to the location that my spell showed me, it took me to a neighborhood and there’s houses everywhere, I sense around for Henrik. I stop in front of a certain house because I smell blood from it. I approach the house and open the door then I slowly step in; seems I don’t need an invitation, whoever lived here is dead. I look around and see Uncle on his knee with blood on his face and he’s in shock, I also see a dead body next to him. I see someone else that I’ve never before, he had short dark hair and a slender build, and he’s a witch.

 

So, it was the witches, well, he better be a rogue witch because if he’s part of a coven then that coven will be forfeit. No one messes with Uncle Henrik, I glare at this witch as I make my appearance known. When the witch sees me, he smiles fearlessly “Theo…” I hear Henrik mumble, I glance at Uncle Henrik then I look back at the witch “Who are you?” I ask in barely contained anger, the witch chuckles “Sorry, I’m Kinkade Lenoir but my friends call me Kade, nice to meet you.” He said smiling, is he amused by all this? My face starts to vamp-out as I become furious, I’m going to tear this witch limb from limb.


	2. Chapter 2

Noah’s POV

 

 

 

It’s been a couple of months since the witches tried to sacrifice my Little Niece other than that everything been pretty normal. I went back to school, I only have a few months of it left before I graduate. Davina and I have been hanging out lately but we’re just friends. I’m walking with her to a vinyl shop, for some reason she wants to buy Icelandic folk music, she says it’s for a friend… I wonder who her friend is that likes Icelandic folk music? “Hey, Noah.” Davina said, “Yeah.” I say “Um… who are you sired to?” She asks, that’s a weird question “Uh… I’m sired to Theo.” I answer “And who is Theo sired to?” She asks.

 

 

I think for a moment, remembering what Theo told me “He isn’t sired to anyone, he’s his own sire.” I answer “He’s not sired to Klaus and your sired to Theo, which means you guys aren’t sired to any of the Originals.” Davina states, I nod. I stop walking and turn to her “Why do you want to know this?” I ask “Curiosity.” She answers, I narrow my eyes then smile slightly “Okay.” I say deciding to believe her, I don’t know what she’s hiding but it can’t worse than the secrets I keep.

 

 

We enter the vinyl shop, I look around while Davina talks to the shop owner, I sense another witch in here other than Davina. I see a young man, he’s browsing through a crate of records. Davina finished talking to the shop owner and is ready to leave, we’re about to leave when Davina nearly runs into the male witch, they smile each other.

 

 

We start to leave again but someone else enters the shop before we could leave, it’s a wolf, I think his name is Oliver. He glares at me then look at Davina and smiles “Hey there, cutie.” He said to Davina, I roll my eyes “Don’t call me that.” Davina said unimpressed. Oliver ignores her comment and snatches her record from her hands to examines it “So, I heard you ditched your coven. That’s too bad. That Harvest Girl, Cassie? She has been super helpful to all us wolves.” Oliver said “She’s making you moonlight rings, Oliver. I wouldn’t call that helpful, I’d call that an alliance.” Davina said “Well, you can call it whatever you want. As long we don’t have to turn on the full moon anymore.” He said, he leans closer to her “Look, I’d take off if I were you. Things are about to get a little ugly in here.” Oliver whispers to Davina.

 

 

Oliver tells the patrons of the shop to leave, the shop owner is confused by this “Hey what are you doing?” He asks “It’s Joe Dalton, right? You see, I’ve been studying up on this store. It’s been a staple for the Quarter for ninety years… it was run by you, your daddy, and then his daddy before him?” Oliver asks. Joe looks anxious “That’s right.” He said “Yeah, you see, the thing is, Joe, there just ain’t many photos of anyone in your family…” Oliver said, he pulls out an old photo “… But you.” Oliver said as he shows Joe the photo. It was Joe on the photo, holy crap! Joe’s a vampire how did I miss that? I must be losing my touch “Oliver, no!” Davina shouts.

 

Joe tries to escape but is blocked by two werewolves they try to bite Joe “Stop! Stop it! Stop it!” Davina shouts then she does a pain affliction spell on the wolves which helps Joe escape. Oliver glares at us, I raise my hand up “ _Somnum_.” I chant and the wolves collapse on the floor. Davina looks at me stunned “What? There just sleep. Come on, let’s go before they wake up.” I say, we leave the shop. I say my goodbyes to Davina and go home as I walk I have a feeling that I’m being watched. I shrug it off because I’m close to my house, I go inside and lock the door, and peek out the window, nothing. I guess, I’m being paranoid.

 

 

Later, I get a phone call from Theo, he wants me to stay inside because their plan to take back the city from the wolves is happening tonight. I tell him that I will, besides I had nothing better to do. The night drags on as I continue to work on my homework for school, I hear a knock at the front door. I get up and look through the peephole and no one is there, I’ve seen enough horror movies to know if I open the door, I’ll probably get axed or kidnapped. I mean, I’m a vampire and I’m almost unkillable but I’m not going to take that chance.

 

 

I turn around to go back to my homework when the front door swings open violently, I turn back around startled. I see a figure standing in the doorway, he slowly steps in “Hello, Little Vampire.” The Figure said as he continues his slow walk towards me and I back away slowly, shocked at the nickname I haven’t heard in months. I work up some courage and vamp-out, I go to charge at him but he gives me a powerful aneurysm that brings me to my knees “Not yet, Little Vampire. We’ll have some fun soon.” He said then everything goes black.

 

 

I wake up in a bed with neck pain, so that’s what it’s like to have your neck broken. I groan and get up from the bed, I look around; who’s place is this? The bedroom door opens and reveals the Witch from last night then it all came back… he kidnapped me. I take a defensive stance “Oh come on, don’t be that way. I just want to talk.” He said smirking as he leans against the door frame. Talk, he wants to talk? I vamp-speed towards him ready to attack him but I’m stopped by an invisible wall, a barrier spell. He chuckles “Sorry, I know vampires have heightened emotions and I had a feeling you would do something reckless. I guess I expected better.” He said smirking.

 

 

Okay, he’s starting to piss me off “I never got your name.” I say as I think of way to escape “Oh, how could I forget. Kinkade Lenoir but my friends call me Kade.” He said, I scoff “Well, Kinkade… I’m gonna get out of here and when I do, I’m going to kick your teeth down your throat.” I threaten, Kinkade frowns then I start to siphon the barrier. Kinkade backs away slowly smirking and disappears into the living room of the house, I finish siphoning away the barrier then Kinkade reappears with a knife and a frightened woman.

 

 

He has her by the back of her neck “What are you doing?” I ask nervously, Kinkade looks around obliviously as he twirls the knife around in his hand “Oh, nothing. I just wanted to see a vampire in his element.” He said then he slits the woman’s throat and throws her at me “No!” I shout as I catch her. The woman’s blood gets on my face, I feel my face start to vamp-out, oh god, I haven’t had any blood since last night “Well, come on. I know you haven’t fed since last night.” Kinkade teases. I shake my head no, I go to bite my wrist to heal her with my blood but I hear a sigh then I’m hit with an aneurysm “I’m sorry, but you’re going to feed.” Kinkade said.

 

 

He grabs me by the back of my neck and pushes my face into her bleeding neck, I don’t know what came over me but next thing I know, my fangs are out and puncturing her neck, I drain all the blood from her body. It was… euphoric then reality sets in, I just killed someone, I look at the blood on my hands. Kinkade chuckles “Did you like it?” He asks amused, I don’t answer because I did and I hate that I liked it; I become numb.

 

 

We hear footsteps, someone appears, it’s Theo, I look up at him “Theo…” I mumble numbly, Theo glances at me then looks back at Kinkade in cold fury “Who are you?” Theo ask deadly calm, Kinkade chuckles “Sorry, I’m Kinkade Lenoir but my friends call me Kade, nice to meet you.” He said smiling like some kind of psycho. Theo becomes furious and vamp-speeds towards Kinkade pushing him against the wall with Theo’s hand around Kinkade’s throat “Oh, Feisty.” Kinkade chokes out “What did you do to my Uncle?!” Theo shouts.

 

 

Kinkade laughs, this makes Theo even more furious, he starts to punch Kinkade in the face a few times “Oh, oh… okay… I’ll tell you, but I’m sure you can figure it out. I mean, look around you.” Kinkade said amused by all this. Theo goes to hit him again but give Theo a powerful aneurysm then magically throws Theo out of the room. I push down what I’m feeling right now and vamp-speed towards Kinkade and punch him in the stomach then I uppercut him, knocking him out.

 

 

Theo gets back up and rushes towards Kinkade ready to finish him off but I stop him “Theo! Stop! Enough… no more killing… please.” I plead, looking Theo in the eyes. He calms down a bit when he sees my expression “Okay…” He said then we leave the house, as we leave I glance back at Kinkade’s unconscious form and I shallow a lump in my throat.

 

We get home and there’s a tense silence before either of us speak “Are you… alright, Uncle?” Theo asks “No…” I answer numbly “I… killed someone. I don’t think I’ll ever be… alright.” I say. Theo sighs “You need to wash the blood off of you and leave the clothes your wearing, I’ll get rid of them.” Theo said, I nod and go upstairs to the bathroom. I start the shower and take off my clothes, I get in the shower and let the water run down my body. I look down at the bathtub floor, the water has shades of red mixed in with it. I place my hand over my mouth as tears start to spill from my eyes, I sob quietly. I killed someone.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Edited 7/14/18

 

 

Noah’s POV

 

 

 

After I finish my shower I put on some new clothes, I go to my room and curl up in my bed “Uncle, I’m sorry but I have an urgent errand to run with Father. I’ll be back as soon as I can and help you.” Theo said by the doorframe of my bedroom. I don’t answer “Uncle…” Theo said, I wave my hand at him in go away motion, Theo sighs and I hear his footstep as he leaves. A few hours pass and now it’s night time and I decide to get up out of bed. I trudge downstairs into the kitchen and grab a bag of blood from the refrigerator, I drink it… oh god… it doesn’t taste the same but I still drink it.

 

 

I decide to go outside and walk the streets of New Orleans as I walk past people, I can’t help but notice people’s necks, wondering what their blood tastes like… god, I need to go somewhere. I decided to go to Rousseau’s, I compel myself a drink and find a seat in a booth. Drinking slowly, I didn’t notice someone sitting next to me I glance at who’s next to me ready to tell them to leave. When I see who it is, I’m stunned then angry, it was Kinkade; he’s a little beat up but still grinning like an idiot “What the hell are you doing here?” I ask deadly calm “Why wouldn’t I be?” He said grinning.

 

 

I sigh in annoyance and turn away from him “I thought you would be gone after the beating Theo and I gave you.” I say, Kinkade chuckles “Yeah, that Tribrid packs a wallop but I didn’t expect to get knocked out by you.” He said amused “Well, Theo was probably holding back trying to find out who you are, other than that, he probably would’ve ripped your heart out and you’d be dead, again.” I say. Kinkade chuckles, speaking of “How are you alive?” I ask curious “Well, when I siphoned you in your dream, I circumvented a spell that your Little Witch friend did, a few months back.” Kinkade explains.

 

 

I think for a moment, what spell? And who is he talking about? “Oh, there she is right now.” Kinkade said looking in a certain direction. I look where he’s looking and see a table, Davina and that Male Witch are sitting at that table “She resurrected someone, in case you were wondering.” Kinkade said, I looked at him stunned then I look back at the table. Who did Davina resurrect? Kinkade smiles and looks around amused “Looks like there’s a private party happening.” He said, I see people leaving, what’s happening now?

 

 

I see a group of wolves surround Davina and the Male Witch “And what’s your rush sweetheart? Why don’t you stay and party with us?” The Wolf said “Get out of our way. Now.” Davina said angrily. The Wolf doesn’t move so Davina gives him an aneurysm and his group starts to surround them “Can you do that with the rest of them, or…?” Male Witch asks panicked “… Not all at once.” Davina said, the wolf she hexed gets back up and pushes her across the room then the male witch tries to help but get thrown into the bar.

 

 

I get up and give the wolves near Davina aneurysms, suddenly I’m bitten by a wolf, I scream in pain then I hit the wolf off of me. The wolves start to surround and I get in a defensive stance, ready to fight them “ _Jwen mwen vennez ca maintenant_.” Davina chants as one of the wolves charge me but that wolf is suddenly thrown across the bar by someone I’m sure is dead, yet here he is in the flesh, it’s Mikael “You filthy dogs, you dare attack my son.” He said.

 

 

Mikael starts Tearing through the wolves like paper, another wolf grabs Davina pushing her to the ground and her bracelet falls off. For some reason this makes Mikael smirks “Well, now. What an interesting turn of events.” He said as he advances toward Davina. I vamp-speed in front of Mikael “What do you think you’re doing?” I say glaring at him “Move, boy.” Mikael said.

 

 

He tries to push me aside but I don’t let him, I grab his arm and pull him back then I punch in the face which makes him angry. His face vamps-out then I vamp-out my face, we start to grapple each other then he headbutts me. I fall back a bit, he goes to punch me but I catch it and elbow him in the nose, he groans in pain “Who taught you how to fight?” Mikael asks, he looks impressed and furious at the same time.

 

 

I don’t answer and get in a defensive stance, ready to continue this fight but Mikael is suddenly thrown into a wall by Elijah “Henrik?” He said confused as to why I’m here then he turns to the person he threw to the wall “Father?” He said realizing who he threw against the wall “Hello, Son. I’d hoped to see your Brother first, but we have unfinished business as well.” Mikael said.

 

 

Elijah attacks Mikael, I go to check on Davina and see that Marcel is already checking on her “We’re getting out of here.” Marcel said “No! Marcel, I need my bracelet. I can use it to control him.” Davina said frantically, I look around and see the bracelet, and speed towards it, pick it up then I toss it to her. Mikael notices and tries to stop her but she already has the bracelet on “Stop! Go back, now.” Davina commands then Mikael vamp-speeds away. Marcel and Elijah stare at her stunned and disappointed but I’m just angry, she stares back at them shaking her head then looks at me and sees the bite on my arm “Noah, you’re arm.” Davina said worried as she tries to check on my arm but I back away from her, shaking my head then I leave the bar.

 

 

I walk angrily through the Quarter; how could she revive that son of bitch?! Is she out of her mind? What possible reason could she have to revive Mikael? I sense someone walking next to me, it’s Kinkade “Wow, I can’t believe that Little Witch betrayed you like that.” He said, I scoff, she didn’t betray me, she just doesn’t understand who she just resurrected. Mikael is savage beast and a piece of crap with no regard for anyone who gets in his way, including his own children.

 

 

I continue walking with Kinkade following after me “So, where did you learn to fight like that?” Kinkade asks, I don’t answer then I start to feel pain in my arm and stop walking, I look down at my arm… right, I forgot I have a wolf bite. I start to siphon it but Kinkade stops me “Let me.” He said then he siphons my bite away and smiles “That felt good, haven’t siphoned in a few hours.” He said smirking, I almost forgot he’s a siphoner. He held on to my arm for a little too long so I snatch my arm away from him, he smirks and I continue walking.

 

 

We finally reach my house the front door opens suddenly and Theo is there, he sees us and his eyes flash yellow and veins appear under his eyes in anger. Theo vamp-speeds to Kinkade, grabbing him and speeding into the house. I rush into the house and Theo has Kinkade against the wall by his throat “Theo! Stop!” I shout but he ignores and is about to kill Kinkade. So, I give Theo an aneurysm which makes him let go of Kinkade, and Kinkade laughs at this.

 

 

Theo glares at me “You would defend this… bastard!” Theo said pointing to Kinkade, who’s grinning like a fool “I’m not. In fact…” I say then I magically throw Kinkade out of the house, I see him fall and tumble onto the front porch “Ohh… I thought we were just getting along.” Kinkade said amused, I roll my eyes and shut the door. I turn around and face Theo, who’s still furious “Why didn’t you let me kill him?” Theo asks deadly calm, I shrug my shoulders.

 

 

I walk past Theo and start to walk upstairs to my room “Uncle.” Theo said, I stop and turn “Yes.” I say “Esther is back.” Theo said, I groan in frustration as I continue to walk upstairs. Why can’t witches just stay dead? First Kinkade and now Esther. I get to my room and lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about blood… blood from the vein.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Theo’s POV

 

 

When we get home there’s a tense silence “Are you… alright, Uncle?” I ask concerned “No.” Uncle answers numbly “I… killed someone. I don’t think I’ll ever be… alright.” He said. I sigh, god I’ve failed him so spectacularly “You need to wash the blood off of you and leave your clothes, I’ll get rid of them.” I tell him, he nods and goes upstairs. I hear the shower start I go upstairs and grab his bloody clothes and threw them in the fire place.

 

 

I watch as the fire burns the clothes then I hear quiet sobbing from upstairs. Uncle… I turned him into vampire and I hoped against all odds that he would never have to shed blood or kill someone. That rogue witch… I should’ve ripped his heart out when I had the chance. My thoughts are interrupted when my phone rings, I answer it “Yes, Father.” I answer, “Son, meet me at Lafayette Cemetery. I’m going confront the young harvest girl, Cassie.” He tells me over the phone then hangs up. Father’s being reckless and he wants back up, I sigh.

 

 

I go upstairs to check on Uncle I peek into his bedroom “Uncle…” I say concerned, he’s curled up in his bed. He waves me off, I sigh and leave. That Rogue Witch is gonna pay but first I’m gonna help my Father and make sure he doesn’t get killed.

 

 

I get to the cemetery and see Father waiting for me “Father, is their anyway I can dissuade you from this plan?” I plead “No.” Klaus said smirking and starts walking towards the cemetery. I sigh and follow after him “What happen to decorum? Does no one greet their guest anymore?” Klaus taunts. Wolves come out of hiding and surround us “Well, that’s more like it. Although, I am rather disappointed at how many of my once-formidable brethren have been neutered by a 16 year old girl. Where is she? Where is this witch who dares craft moonlight rights without my permission?” Klaus asks as he looks around amongst the wolves.

 

 

I look around for the young witch, I feel her presence but I can’t pinpoint where she is “Niklaus.” I hear someone say, it’s the harvest girl, Cassie “I’ve been expecting you.” She said. Cassie leads us into the Lycee, Father sits at one of the tables while I stand. Cassie makes tea “I must offer condolences on the tragic loss of your child.” She said. Her condolences mean nothing when it was her coven who tried to kill my baby sister “Wasn’t it your coven who threaten her life?” Father said unamused.

 

 

Cassie sets a cup in front of Klaus, she offers one to me but I refuse it “Is that tea your idea of a peace offering?” Klaus asks “Chamomile has a lot of healing properties. Did you know that it is also a flowering plant?” Cassie states “I did. The plants grew near my boyhood home. But, neither the tea, nor your botanical musings explain the reason why you’ve taken it upon yourself to forge new moonlight rings.” Klaus said, “I assumed that was obvious—an alliance between the wolves and the witches would restore the balance.” Cassie said.

 

 

This girl the way she speaks… it sounds familiar and Father seems to be picking up on that as well “Well, that’s a lofty goal for a teenage girl.” Klaus said. He sips his tea “Chamomile. It’s the same tea my Mother made. How I loathed it.” Klaus said, “Would have preferred mint?” Cassie asks amused “You know, she was insane, my Mother.” Klaus said. Cassie gives him a skeptical look “No, it’s true. She believed we were abominations. ‘A curse on this earth, stretched out over generations’, is how she put it. But she was the true monster. She changed her children, stole our innocence, made us vampires, condemned us to an eternity of bloodlust, and then acted as if we were to blame.” Klaus said.

 

 

Cassie looks offended for a moment but forces herself to maintain her poker face “She sounds awful. Are you building to a question, Niklaus?” She asks. Father is taken back by her attitude and she’s being awfully familiar with him “You use my name, as though we are familiars. I find it insulting. Before she died, a witch revealed that your coven was under my Mother’s influence. Does she speak to you now?” Klaus asks. Cassie smiles “She doesn’t have to—I know exactly what she would say. She would tell you to go to your room for being so rude.” Cassie chastises… like a Mother… no… wait, this makes perfect sense.

 

 

Father consecrated her to New Orleans witches, of course she would find a way to terrorize this family “Esther.” I say realizing who’s inhabited in this Harvest Girl’s body. She looks up at me surprised then She smiles “Grandson, you are so clever, just like your Father.” She said glancing at Klaus. Father loses temper and slams his hand on the table, he looks Esther in the eyes and sees that Cassie is in fact Esther, loving Mother and Grandmother.

 

 

A group of wolves surround Esther protectively “It’s okay. They were just leaving.” Esther said, “I will happily kill them all!” Klaus threatens, “Then, you will have murdered the members of the very pack you still hope to lead someday. Besides, there’s no need for bloodshed. We can always resume discussion another day. Good night, Niklaus. Theodore. We will speak again soon.” Esther said. We leave the cemetery “Did I not mention that consecrating her would haunt us.” I tell my Father, he stops and glares at me “If Henrik and I were bound to ancestral magic, she would’ve stolen our magic or worse.” I state. Klaus calms down a bit looking remorseful then continues walking.

 

 

I’m home in the living room sitting on the couch thinking about what happened at the cemetery, Esther is back and I’m sure Uncle Finn is with her; possibly in a new body as well. Henrik is near I can sense him, I get up and open the door before he arrives. I see him and that… Rogue Witch, my eyes flash yellow, and veins under them in anger. I vamp-speed towards the Rogue, grabbing him and bringing him into the house. I slam him into a wall by his throat ready to rip his heart out “Theo! Stop!” Noah shouts but I ignore him as I raise my hand to pull out this witch’s heart.

 

 

Suddenly my head starts to hurt, Noah is giving me aneurysm which makes me let go of the Rogue Witch; the Rogue laughs at this. I glare at Noah “Why did you do that?! Why would you defend this… bastard!” I exclaim pointing the Rogue in question, who’s grinning like a fool “I’m not. In fact…” Noah said then he magically throws the Rogue out of the house, falling and tumbling onto the front porch “Ohh… I thought we were just getting along.” He said amused, Noah shuts the door. I’m still furious “Why didn’t you let me kill him?” I ask deadly calm, Noah just shrugs his shoulders. He starts to walks upstairs to his room “Uncle.” I say, he stops and turns to face me “Yes?” He said “Esther is back.” I tell him, he groans in frustration as he continues to walk upstairs to his room.

 

 

The next day, I’m getting ready for the day when Noah comes downstairs and starts to leave out the door without saying anything “Uncle, where are you going?” I ask, “Out.” He answers then leaves. I sigh, Uncle… he barely talks to me anymore but I won’t give up, I’ll be there when he needs me. I get a call from Father, Esther wants to have dinner at the compound. I get to the compound and see Noah walking right past me, he seemed to be deep in thought. What was he doing here? “Ah Son, there you are. Ready to have dinner with your Grandmother?” Father asks, “No, but it seems we have no other choice.” I answer.

 

 

Later, everything is almost ready for dinner, Father is putting on a fancy suit “What was Henrik doing here?” I ask, that seemed to darken my Father’s mood. He turns to face me with a blank look “Why didn’t you that my Little Brother killed someone?” Klaus asks, I glare a bit angry. I knew, I wouldn’t be to keep this from him but I didn’t think Henrik would say anything “I didn’t think it was necessary to tell, besides you were busy with the wolves and Esther.” I tell him.

 

 

Klaus reigns in his angry and starts to laugh “You didn’t think it was necessary.” He said as he glares at me “Your lucky you’re my Son, had you been anyone else…” He threatens not finishing his sentence and walks away but I can guess his meaning. I’ve seen my Father’s cruelty throughout the centuries, he’s never harmed but he would punish those I cared about. Which is why I stopped making friends or having people I hold dear in my heart more than my family.

 

 

Dinner is ready and we are waiting for the guest of honor “Are these outfits really necessary?” Klaus asks annoyed “Appearance is a way of showing respect, Niklaus. Mother will be more likely to surrender her true intentions.” Elijah explains. “Well, I doubt her guard will drop just cause, I’m dressed like a bloody lawyer.” Klaus said, “We need every advantage we can get, Niklaus.” Elijah said as he lights candles on the dinner table, “You always did excel in diplomacy. Just know, if she tries anything, I’ll tear her new body to pieces.” Klaus threatens.

 

 

Someone enters and laughs, he’s a witch “You two haven’t changed a bit!” He said as he looks at Elijah, “Linens and silk to disguise your pathetic self-loathing.” He said with disdain then he turns to Klaus “And you—despite the arrogant façade, you’re still the same paranoid little boy, full of hate and fear.” He said. The Male Witch looks at me with an unreadable expression on his face “Forgive me, I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure.” Elijah said walking towards him “Oh, you don’t recognize me? So much for the unbreakable bonds of family, huh? Always and forever indeed.” He said.

 

 

Father scowls angrily at the witch “Uncle Finn.” I say, “Yeah, it’s been a long time, Finn.” Klaus said angrily. Finn smirks and spreads his arms out in the typical ‘Mikaelson’ fashion “Now that the introductions are out of the way, let’s eat!” He said. Dinner is going as expected Father, Uncles’ Finn, and Elijah bicker but I’m lost in thought. The look that Finn gave me… it’s like he couldn’t believe I’m alive, even back in Mystic Falls he’d give me that same look. He couldn’t know, Esther wouldn’t… wait, how could I forget? She tells him everything.

 

 

Speaking of her, she’s finally arrives “Why don’t you say what you came here to say, so this wretched night can end?” Klaus asks, “It pains me that you and Elijah look at me with such disdain. I wish you could see that my every action has been to protect you.” Esther said. Klaus has an incredulous look on his face “You actually believe that, don’t you? I knew you were a liar, but now I see your utterly delusional.” Klaus exclaims “If you can forget the hatred that you cling to and remember all the times I’ve mended and healed you.” Esther said.

 

 

Klaus laughs and Esther turns to Elijah “Elijah, do you recall the day challenged your Father to a duel? Did I leave your Brother to die alone? What did I say, when you came to me and asked me to help him?” She asks. Elijah sighs “That you would rather die than to see any of your children suffer.” He answers. Father has a sudden realization look on his face “The necklace.” Klaus said “It wasn’t spelled to protect me. It made me weak.” He said, “I sought to protect you from yourself! If you had killed your Father in that duel, or anyone else in the course of your life, you would have activated your curse!” Esther explains.

 

 

Klaus angrily slams his hand on the dinner table “You ruined me! You left me to suffer at the hands of a Father who valued only strength!” He exclaims. Esther has a look of guilt on her face “I kept you from becoming a beast for as long as I possibly could!” Esther explains poorly. Klaus is furious “Oh, you lied to me! To hide your own transgressions because of your own fear! My whole life, I sought the approval I was denied by the man I thought was my Father! You turned me into the weakling he hated.” Klaus shouts.

 

 

Esther gulps under Father’s furious glare, she looks away “Look at me! You rant and rave about the monster I have become, but you, Mother—you are the author of everything I am.” Klaus exclaims. Esther starts to look flustered and gasps for breath then she faints. Elijah catches her and checks on her “She’s gone.” He said, so Esther’s possessed another body… I wonder who it is? Elijah tries to attack Finn but he uses magic on Elijah, Klaus vamp-speeds towards Finn and grabs him by his shirt “Where is she?!” Klaus demands, Finn does a spell that seizes Father’s muscles and makes him fall to the floor in pain. Finn looks at me to retaliate but I don’t, I let him leave and so he does.

 

 

Father gets up “Why didn’t you do anything?!” He chastises, I glare at him “I thought it unnecessary.” I state. Klaus glare at me then scoffs “Besides, I would like to know where Esther is?” I ask, Elijah makes a phone call. Hayley and… Henrik are at Lenore’s shop with Esther, what is he doing there? We all rush out the compound determined to rescue Hayley and Henrik.

 

 

We get to the shop and see Hayley, Henrik, and Esther in her new body “I assume you’ve had the misfortune of speaking to my Mother?” Klaus asks Hayley. Esther creates a barrier with an unknown powder to prevent Klaus from attacking her “You hide behind your spells like a coward!” Klaus insults annoyed, I hate when he disrespects magic like that. “I did not come here to wage war.” Esther declares, she picks up that same powder and throws it in Elijah’s direction “Everything you do is an act of war. If you touch her, so help me--.” Elijah threatens, “Hayley and Henrik are free to go. I’ve spoken my piece, they know why I’m here. I have come to heal our family, Elijah.” She said.

 

 

“Well, that’s a grand sentiment, coming from you.” Klaus said then he turns to Hayley and Henrik “Go. Now.” He tells them. Hayley leaves but Henrik stays and crosses his arms defiantly “Uncle, please. Go home.” I tell him, he sighs and begrudgingly leaves. Esther tells us why she’s here, she wants to undo everything she’s done to this by putting my Father and Elijah in new bodies… ridiculous. Father loves being a Hybrid, he wouldn’t give up being one. Funny… I don’t think that offer extended to me, doesn’t matter because like Father, I enjoy being a Tribrid.

 

 

After the confrontation, I get home and Uncle drinking blood with grimace on his face “Uncle, are you all right?” I ask, “Would stop asking me that.” He said annoyed “Sorry.” I say. Noah sighs “What did Esther say to you?” I ask instead, he looks at me and lets out a breath “She said, she wanted to put Hayley and I in new bodies to start over. She knows I hate being a vampire.” He tells me. I put my hands together “Sounds like your tempted.” I state “Of course I am, but I won’t take it. I saw the look in Esther’s eyes, she’s a bag of crazy.” He said then he goes upstairs to his room. Uncle Henrik’s right, Esther has clearly lost her mind but I want to know what she’s really planning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN- I changed some dialogue in the previous chapter to match this one

Noah’s POV

 

 

 

It’s morning, I wake up hungry. I sigh and get up from bed. I put on some clothes and start to leave out of the house “Uncle, where are you going?” Theo asks before I can leave “Out.” I answer then I leave. I wonder the streets of New Orleans trying to get my mind off of blood but it’s not working. So, I make my way to the compound and it very busy with people moving about “Ah, Little Brother, what are you doing here?” Klaus asks with a smile “I don’t know. Uh, what’s going on here?” I ask gesturing to all the activity. Klaus chuckles “Our Mother wants to have dinner, here.” He tells me, “Hmm, well you can count me out of that train-wreck.” I say.

 

 

Klaus smirks “Good, I don’t want you anywhere near her. I fear she’s truly lost her mind.” He states. One of the caterers walks by us and I smell blood, veins appear under my eyes and I feel my fangs start to come out. I put my hand over my mouth and resist my bloodlust “Henrik, are you okay?” Klaus asks, I don’t answer because I’m trying to reign in my bloodlust “Have you had any blood today?” He asks. I shake my head, Klaus pours me a glass of blood and hands it to me.

 

 

I drink it, after I finish it there’s a grimace on my face. Klaus stares at me for a moment “You’ve killed someone haven’t you?” He asks, my eyes widen then I look away confirming his answer. “What happened?” Klaus asks, “Look, it wasn’t that bad. Just know that it wasn’t Theo’s fault.” I tell him. Klaus looks angry for a moment then sighs “It’s not the same, is it?” He asks, I shake my head “It’s like eating cold fries or something.” I say. Klaus chuckles at what I said “I know but you’ll have to get use to it, if you don’t want to drink from people.” Klaus said, I nod “And don’t starve yourself, can’t have you eating the locals.” He said smirking. I glare at him, very funny “Well, have fun with Esther.” I say then I leave the compound.

 

 

I go to Rousseau’s and sit at a booth “Hello, my Little Heretic.” I hear something say, I look up and it’s Kinkade and he’s smirking. I glare at him “What did you just call me?” I ask getting angry. He sits next to me “My Little Heretic.” Kinkade taunts invading my personal space I push him away “Don’t call me that.” I say agitated, “Why? It’s what you are.” He said. I look at him “What do you mean?” I ask a little curious “Well, I asked around and there is a term for your type of hybrid… heretic.” He said with a smile.

 

 

Heretic… the way he said, it wasn’t from a place of hate but from he seems genuine about me being a hybrid… a heretic “Did you know, Siphoners can become vampires with there blood but how did you become one… if you weren’t a siphoner?” He asks as he gently grabs my wrist. I open my mouth to speak but for some reason I can’t tell him how I became a vampire “Maybe… I can have some of your blood and we can be vampires together.” Kinkade said as he ghosted his mouth against my wrist in a biting motion. I pull my wrist away from him and scoff “Why would you want to be a vampire?” I ask looking away from him “Why wouldn’t I want to be an all-powerful hybrid, like yourself.” He said. Huh, never thought of it like that “Whatever.” I mumble blushing at his complement.

 

 

I get up and start to leave “Where are you going?” Kinkade asks as he follows me, I don’t answer him and keep walking. I went to Marcel’s loft “Marcel, you here?” I say. Marcel appears “Hey, Noah. What’s up?” He said then glances at Kinkade and narrows his eyes at him and smiles “Who’s your friend?” Marcel asks “Uh, Kinkade. Marcel. Marcel. Kinkade.” I say introducing them to each other. Kinkade smirks then he looks around “Mind if I look around?” Kinkade asks “Sure.” Marcel answers then Kinkade wonders off.

 

 

Marcel looks at me “Your friend seems off.” He said “Well, he is. I’m pretty sure he’s a sociopath.” I say thinking about how we met. “So, what bring you here?” He asks. I sigh “How do you drink from someone and not kill them?” I ask, Marcel chuckles “Only thing I can tell you is time and control.” He answers, I sigh disappointed “Thanks.” I say, “Sorry, man. Wish I could be more helpful. Just don’t eat any locals.” He said. I glare at him “Very funny.” I say sarcastically then leave.

 

 

I guess, he’s right “Having trouble with your bloodlust?” Kinkade asks appearing out of nowhere. I don’t answer him “You know, you can practice your bloodlust on me.” He offers, I stop and turn to look at him. I stare at him for a moment “You really are crazy, aren’t you?” I ask incredulously, Kinkade chuckles “Maybe.” He said, I shake my head and continue walking.

 

 

I go back to the compound and see Hayley leaving with purpose “Hayley.” I say “Hey, Noah.” She greets “Where are you off to?” I ask “To rescue a witch from Esther.” She answers “All right, I’m coming with.” I say, Hayley gives me a look “Uh, I don’t think Klaus or Elijah would like that.” She said, I scoff “Like I care, let’s go.” I say. I start walking but I stop for a second, and look around for a moment, and realize that Kinkade is nowhere to be seen. Where the hell did he go? Ah, well.

 

 

We rescued the witch Lenore from Esther and take her to her store, so she can do the soul branding spell “So, will this take long?” Hayley asks Lenore. She scoffs “You want me to soul-brand the resurrected spirit of a thousand-year-old-witch? It’s best I take my time and do it right.” Lenore tells her. Lenore finishes the spell then falls forward leaning against her cauldron. She looks around confused, weird “…Are you okay?” Hayley asks worried “Yes.” Lenore answers dazed “You sure?” Hayley asks still worried.

 

 

Lenore starts to stand up straight “Just getting my bearings…” She said lightly as she lifts her hand from the cauldron, Hayley and I notice the brand on her hand, it’s Esther. Hayley backs away from her and I stand protectively in front of Hayley “The mark…” She said. Esther takes in her new body “It’s you, isn’t it? Esther.” Hayley states breathlessly, Esther smirks.

 

 

Hayley’s phone rings “Go ahead. You can answer it.” Esther said, Hayley answers it “Elijah, I’m at Lenore’s shop with…” She said but is cut off when Esther uses magic to kill her phone, “That’ll be enough.” She said “They’re gonna come for us.” Hayley tells her, Esther just smiles “My darling, that’s been the idea all along.” She states. Esther’s smile is creeping me out “It’s so lovely to final meet you. Tell me, do my Sons ever acknowledge the good you bring into their lives? After all, it was you that gave them hope.” She said. Did she mean Hope, my little niece or the word ‘hope’.

 

 

Esther smiles “The promise of a child shows us all the possibilities of a future that could be. Children are meant to save us from the worst parts of who we are. A truth that makes my own circumstances all the more tragic, wouldn’t you say?” Esther said trying to gain sympathy, Hayley roll her eyes “I don’t pity you, Esther.” She tells her. Esther looks offended for a moment then shrugs it off “It’s a terrible thing, for a mother to fail her child.” She said glancing at me. Wha—why did she look at me? “As you well know. But now, I offer you freedom. Both of you, the gift of a new body. Freedom of being a hybrid.” Esther offers.

 

 

Her offer is very tempting “I have the ability to return to you all that you have lost, Hayley. To make it so that you could have a family of your own. More children of your own. Wouldn’t that be nice?” Esther said smiling. Then she looks at me “And Henrik, my sweet boy. You can be a witch again, a Mikaelson witch.” Esther said. I give her a look “But… I am a witch.” I say, “But you’re a vampire too, darling and I know you hate being one.” She states, well… she’s not wrong.

 

 

Klaus, Elijah, and Theo arrive “I assume you’ve had the misfortune of speaking to my Mother?” Klaus said, Esther picks up some powder and throws it towards Klaus, creating a barrier “You hide behind your spells like a coward!” Klaus exclaims annoyed. “I did not come here to wage war.” Esther declares then she picks up the powder again and throws it towards Elijah “Everything you do id an act of war. If you touch her, so help me—” Elijah threatens “Haley and Henrik are free to go. I’ve spoken my piece, they know why I’m here. I have come to heal our family, Elijah.” Esther states, “Well, that’s a grand sentiment, coming from you.” Klaus said then he turns to us “Go. Now.” He tells us.

 

 

Hayley leaves but I stay where I am, arms crossed in defiance. I’m not a damsel in distress “Uncle, please. Go home.” Theo tells me. I sigh and leave even though I don’t want to. It feels like I had no choice but to listen to Theo. I go home and drink some blood, it doesn’t still taste as good. Theo finally comes back from confronting Esther “Uncle, are you all right?” Theo asks “Would you stop asking me that.” I snap annoyed “Sorry.” Theo apologizes, there’s a few moments of silence “What did Esther say to you?” Theo asks.

 

 

I look at him and let out a breath “She said, she wanted to put Hayley and I in new bodies to start over. She even knows I hate being a vampire.” I tell Theo, “Sounds like your tempted.” Theo states “Of course I am, but I won’t take her offer. I saw the look in Esther’s eyes, she’s a bag of crazy.” I say. I get up and go upstairs to my room and go to bed.

 

 

It’s morning, I come down for some breakfast, Theo’s up as well “Uncle, I meant ask you about this last night but because of Esther, I decided to hold off until today.” He states. I start to get a little nervous “Did you tell Father that you killed someone?” Theo asks. I let out a breath, is that what he wanted to ask? I roll my eyes “I didn’t tell him anything, he just knew.” I tell him annoyed, “Oh, sorry. I didn’t—” Theo apologizes “I know, apology accepted.” I say. I get up ready to leave “Where are you going?” Theo asks “Out.” I answer “Going to see that Rogue Witch?” He asks, I scoff “No.” I answer and leave. Besides, I don’t see him, he appears out of nowhere bothering me.

 

 

I walk to the compound but before I could enter “Little Heretic.” I hear someone say, it’s Kinkade. I turn to face him “I really wish you’d stop calling me that.” I say, Kinkade pouts “But that what you are. Just like how I’m a siphoner.” He said grinning. I roll my eyes “Okay, what do you want?” I ask “I found your Little Witch Friend and your Viking Daddy.” Kinkade tells me, my eyes widen “You found Davina?” I ask, he nods “Where is she?” I ask once more, Kinkade gestures for me to follow him and I do.

 

 

Kinkade takes me to Terrebonne Parrish, we’re walking through the woods “What are we doing here? You said you know where Davina is?” I ask getting irritated, he stops and points to a cabin. I look at him narrow my eyes, he better not have her tied up in that cabin. I walk in that direction and, see Davina and Mikael, Davina is struggling to stay on her feet while holding on to stick “Davina!” I panic and vamp-speed towards her. I glare at Mikael “What did you do?!” I yell as my face vamps-out in anger “The Girl wanted to know how to strong.” Mikael tells me. That just makes me angrier “Calm down, Noah. I’m sure he meant well.” Kade said trying to calm me down “And who are you?” Mikael asks Kade, “I’m Kinkade, but my friends call me Kade.” He said putting his hand out for Mikael to shake.

 

 

Mikael doesn’t shake his hand and disregards him, Kade starts to grins like a psycho “Nice to meet you, too.” He said playfully. Kade’s grin is creeping me out “Kade.” I say concerned “Hmm.” He said looking at me “You all right?” I ask, he nods “Oh, I’m good. You should be asking him that.” Kade said pointing to Mikael and starts walking towards the cabin. I shake my head, this guy is crazy, anyway.

 

 

I help Davina to the cabin but as we approach the entrance I remember that I have to be invited in “Uh, Davina…” I say, “Yeah?” She said “You have to invite me in.” I tell her “Right, sorry. Come in.” She said, we get inside and I sit her down. I grab a pillow and elevate her ankle, I look at it and wince “Kade, can get some ice?” I ask, he nods. I look at Davina “Noah…I’m sorry.” She said “Why are you sorry?” I ask confused, “For resurrecting Mikael.” She tells me “I already forgave you, okay.” I say smiling, she smiles back. “Here’s your ice.” Kade said handing me the ice then I put it gently on her ankle, she winces. Davina glances at Kinkade who’s looking around the cabin then looks at me smirking “So, who’s he?” She asks “Kinkade.” I answer “Is he your friend or…?” She asks suggestively “I… don’t know. He seems more like a stalker.” I tell her. “Stalker? I’d like to think we’re friends. I’m hurt.” Kade said pouting playfully, Davina chuckles and I roll my eyes “Her ankle is in bad shape. Is there anything you can do?” I ask him, “Noah, it’s okay. I have someone I can call.” Davina tells me.

 

 

Davina makes her call while Kinkade and I are outside standing on the porch “So, we’re friends, huh?” I ask him “I think so, but you don’t, clearly.” Kade said, “Well, considering how we met.” I say. Kinkade grins “That was fun.” He said fondly “No, it wasn’t.” I grumble “Well, it was for me.” He said. I glare at him “Why did you make me do that?” I ask, Kinkade thinks for moment “One, I wanted to see a vampire in their element. To see you drain someone of there blood. And two, I wanted you to understand the kind of person that I am… can be.” He answers, that was a haunting answer.

 

I swallow a lump in my throat “What? That you’re a serial killer.” I say a little nervous. Kinkade chuckles “I’m not a serial killer. I’m manipulative, cunning, and I do kill on occasion but only when someone’s in the way of my goals.” He explains. “And what are your goals?” I ask curious “To be an all-powerful hybrid like you. To be your friend… maybe more.” He said suggestively, I look away blushing slightly. Jeez, what is this guy’s deal.

 

 

A muscle car pulls up to the cabin and out comes that male witch Kaleb, I think is his name. I approach him and Kade trails behind me “Hi.” I greet “Uh, hey… this is the right place, right?” Kaleb asks. I nod “So, Davina called you?” I ask, he nods “Well, go on. Heal my friend.” I tell him and he goes into the cabin “I don’t trust him.” Kade whispers “I don’t either, but I’ll trust him to heal Davina.” I say.

 

 

I must’ve fallen asleep because I’m being shaken awake by Kade “Wake up, Little Heretic.” He said, “Hmm.” I mumble in a daze “Someone’s coming.” Kade tells me as he pulls me up and drags me into the cabin, Davina and Kaleb are chanting, and Mikael is standing by the window gripping the white oak stake. Okay, now I’m awake “What’s going on?” I whisper to Kade “There cloaking the inside of the cabin. I think your Brother found us.” He said. Suddenly, a projectile flies through the window knocking me into Kade knocking us both out. I groan waking up, Kade is laid out next to me. I give him little slaps to his face to wake him up “Oh, stop. I’m up.” He mumbles getting up. I look out through the broken window and see that Mikael has Klaus in a choke-hold trying to stab him with the white oak “Come on.” I say to Kade.

 

 

We step outside, I give Mikael an aneurysm which makes him drop the white oak and let’s go of Klaus then I restrain him with a spell. Klaus pulls out Tunde’s blade ready to stab Mikael with it. Kinkade gives Klaus an aneurysm and drops the blade then he seizes up Klaus’ muscles with a spell “What are you doing?!” I ask panicked. He ignores me and looks at Tunde’s blade “Don’t mind if I do.” Kinkade said picking up the blade “Noah, could you?” He said gesturing to Klaus.

 

 

I don’t know what he’s planning but I’ll give him the benefit of the doubt that he won’t use it on Klaus or… me, I restrain Klaus with a spell while still doing the same to Mikael “Henrik! What are you doing?!” Klaus groans painfully, I don’t answer and watch Kinkade. He twirls the blade around in his hands and walks towards Mikael, who’s on his knees restrained. He leans down “You’re a very rude man.” Kade states then stabs Mikael in the chest with Tunde’s blade. Mikael screams in pain as the blade embeds itself into his chest then he collapses. Kinkade turns around to face me with his psycho grin and chuckles “I like that blade.” He said amused, I already stopped my spell on Klaus as he glares at me then at Kade “Who’s this?” Klaus asks.

 

 

“Kinkade, but my friends call me Kade. I’m Noah’s friend.” Kade said. Klaus looks between us then smiles slightly about to say something when suddenly, Cami appears out of nowhere trying to catch her breath. She chews out Klaus for leaving her at a bar and asks if Davina is all right. Oh, crap! Davina! I rush into the cabin and see Kaleb checking on her “Is she all right?” I ask worried “We should get her to a hospital.” Cami suggests concerned for Davina. Kaleb notices Klaus by the doorway and starts to taunt him “Oh. Hello, darling. Back to huff and puff and blow the house down?” He said, “You know, it’s funny how often a person’s sharp tongue can end up cutting their own throat.” Klaus threatens, I hear Kinkade chuckle.

 

 

Cami sighs “Klaus, he’s just a kid. Give him a break.” She said, I scoff “Yeah, she’s right. You know, you may want to try a bit of lavender under your pillow. Does wonders for stuck-up pillocks with anger issues.” Kaleb taunts, I stifle a laugh because that was kind of funny “Hey! Shut it.” Cami chastises “I promised not to kill Davina. I said nothing of this insolent sod.” Klaus said. Kaleb smirks and Cami leads Klaus away from the cabin.

 

 

I look at Kaleb and narrow my eyes “What were you doing, while Klaus and Mikael fighting?” I ask “I was knocked out.” He answers but I’m pretty sure he’s lying. I stare at him for a moment “If you weren’t a witch I’d compel the truth out of you.” I tell him, “Oh, you think I’m lying?” Kaleb asks, I scoff. “Tell me do you miss being a witch?” Kaleb taunts, I glare at him “Now you’re trying to piss me off. And for your information, I’m still a witch but I’m also a vampire.” I explain.

 

 

Kaleb’s eyes widen “Impossible you can’t be a witch and a vampire.” He states, “Well, I am.” I say “How?” He asks, I open my mouth to tell him but nothing came out. Kinkade chuckles “I asked the same thing earlier today and gave me that same expression. Whoever Noah’s sired to must told him to keep quiet.” He said smirking at me. Klaus appears by the doorway and stares at Kaleb “You’ve got a way with words.” He said “Well, I’ve travelled.” Kaleb said, he walks over to Klaus, there face-to-face “You seem to have crossed continents in order to weasel your way into Davina’s good graces, thereby meddling in my family business. Strange, isn’t it?” Klaus states. Kaleb just smirks “Unless it’s your family business. You know, ever since my Mother and Finn returned, I was wondering when you might make an appearance, Kol.” Klaus said, my eyes widen.

 

 

Kol… this… was Kol the entire time and he’s amused by all this, he laughs and bows dramatically “Then the jig is up! Hello, Brothers!” Kol said. Anger takes over and vamp-speed towards him and push against the wall, and put my arm on his throat “You son of- what kind of game are you playing with Davina?!” I yell venomously. Suddenly my brain feels like it’s on fire and I let go of Kol as he keeps the spell on me then it stops because Kinkade seizes up Kol’s muscles with a spell “Ah, ah, ah. Noah asked you a question.” Kade states, “Kade, stop. Please.” I say, he stops and sighs out of boredom.

 

 

Kol looks Kinkade up and down “Who the bloody hell is this?” He asks “My friend, Kade. He’s a witch, obviously.” I say, Kinkade chuckles “Finally introducing me to the family.” He said grinning. I roll my eyes and notice Klaus isn’t anywhere to be seen suddenly, he’s back in the doorway “Wake her up. Tell her to get Mikael back here, now.” Klaus demands from Kols “Well, let me—let me think about that. No!” Kol taunts. Klaus looks furious “Okay, Klaus, what’s going on?” I ask trying to defuse this situation. Mikael somehow overcame the pain of Tunde’s blade and kidnapped Cami, after Kol taunts Klaus some more then Klaus leaves to go find them.

 

 

I stay here with Davina to make sure she’s all right when she wakes up, Kol glances at Kade who looks at incredibly bored then Kol looks at me “So, you and him, huh? Didn’t know you swung that way, Little Brother.” Kol said, I scoff “And what way would that be?” I state irritated. Kol shrugs his shoulders “I just thought I would have to compete for Davina’s affection, but I see she’s more of a sister to you.” He states. I glare at him “Yeah, and if you hurt her, I’ll hurt you. Doesn’t matter if were Brothers.” I tell him. Kol chuckles and looks at Kade “You know, us Mikaelson men are very possessive when it comes to those we care about.” He tells him “Hmm, that sound like fun.” Kade said suggestively, which makes me blush and Kol starts to laugh out loud.

 

 

Kol’s phone rings, he checks it then pockets it then his nose starts to bleed and his phone rings again “Excuse me.” Kol said and leaves answer his phone. Kinkade walks over to me with a smirk “So, Mikaelson men are possessive, huh.” He said getting in my personal space and I start to blush as I look up at him. He ghosts his lips near my lips and lean into my ear “Can’t wait for that.” He whispers into my ear then walks away and sits on the rocking chair, smirking. I don’t think I can blush any harder if I tried. God, this guy. I turn back to Davina and wait for her to wake up.


	6. Chapter 6

Noah’s POV

 

 

Davina finally wakes up “What happened?” She asked weakly “Finally, your awake. A lot has happened, are you okay?” I ask concerned “My head… Klaus?” Davina asks, “Angry bloke with deadly aim? Yeah, he smashed the place up, and then he left.” Kol tells her “Where did he go?” Davina asks “To hunt down your pet-serial-killer-friend. Listen, not to be Mr. Judgemental here, but I’m starting to question the company that you keep.” Kol said, I scoff. Davina gets up and starts to pace around the room “The white oak stake?” Davina asks “It’s gone, I’m afraid. The serial killer one took it.” Kol answers. Davina tries to summon Mikael with her bracelet but it isn’t working, weird “Why isn’t it working?” Davina asks frantically.

 

 

Kol tries to console her “Here, have some water.” He said “No, you don’t understand! If Mikael’s free, he can kill Klaus, and then my friends die, too!” Davina exclaims “Well, if I understand all this, Mikael’s been trying to kill Klaus for eons. How are you going to stop him?” Kol asks. Davina shakes her “I’m not. I need to finish my spell, now.” She said determined, “Uh, you sure that’s a good idea. You just woke up.” I say concerned for Davina’s well-being.

 

 

Davina ignores my concern and starts looking over her notes for her spell “Um, he’s right, love. Perhaps we should hold off on this…” Kol said trying to persuade her. Davina glares at us “No, I have everything I need! Combine a knotting spell with a sire-bond spell. I just have to combine them the right way…” Davina said as she looks through her notes, “And do them in reverse. That’s pretty advanced for a wee girl like you.” Kol said. Davina gives him a look “You know, I can give you a list of people who have underestimated me. Not one of them has done it a second time.” She said, I smile lightly. “Your Little Witch Friend is a determined little thing, isn’t she? And she really hates your brother.” Kinkade whispers to me, “Uh huh, well if you knew her story then you’d know why she hates Klaus.” I tell him, hell I hate him… well, I hate him less than I used to “Come on, let’s leave them to their spell.” I say.

 

 

We go into the living room “So, you really want to become a vampire?” I ask him “No, I want to be a hybrid, like you.” He answers “I want to be able to channel magic, siphon it and keep it.” Kade said. I look at him for a moment “I’ll think about it.” I said and Kade smiles. Suddenly, we hear wall banging and shouting “You liar!” I hear Davina shout then more wall banging “That hurt.” I hear Kol say. I vamp-speed into the room there in and magically throw Kol into a wall, and keep him there “Okay, okay, okay, okay!” He shouts “You ruined the spell, and now my friends are gonna die because of you!” Davina shouts at Kol “Mother said ‘Kill the spell, or kill her’. And I happen to like you.” Kol said.

 

 

My face vamps-out a bit in anger at the thought of anyone hurting Davina “Ah, easy their Little Brother. I said, I like her. So, I won’t kill her.” He said, I narrow my eyes at him and let him go. I turn to Davina “You all right?” I ask “Why didn’t you tell me Kaleb was your Brother?” She asks “I just found today and I was more concerned for your well-being.” I answer, “Oh, sorry.” Davina said “Well, I’ll let you two talk.” I say and leave them alone.

 

 

Later, all four of us are walking through the woods looking for Mikael but I’m sure he’s long gone “Bleeding power from a dark object is tricky, so it does help to know what kind of object it is.” Kol said “The White Oak Stake.” Davina said. Kol gives her a look of disbelief “You want to drain the white oak stake, do you?” He asks, Davina shrugs “It’s a dark object. If I can’t stop Mikael, I have to stop that stake from working.” She answers, “See, usually I like a girl with ambition, but this is beyond mad.” Kol said and starts to walk away. Davina stops him “Just show me the spell, Kaleb! Kol, or whatever your name is.” She said getting irritated, “The problems not the spell, love. it’s the white oak stake. It’s too powerful, you can’t just drain it. Best you can hope for is to disable it, but just for a bit.” He tells her, well that sounds like a plan.

 

 

After a locator spell we find ourselves at an abandoned building, I can hear fighting from inside. Davina and Kol start to chant their spell to disable the white oak stake “ _Mwen la bois. Donne m’la bois, la bois._ ” They chant, the wind starts to pick up. Mikael shows up furious “Is this your doing, Little Witch? Then you will undo it! Return the power to the stake!” He exclaims, and advances towards them but Kade stops him with pain affliction spell “I don’t think so, Viking Daddy.” He taunts.

 

 

Mikael advances towards Kade despite the spell, I vamp-speed towards him, and give him a combination of punches to his face and body. I hit him again but he catches my fist “Out of my way, Boy!” He growls “No.” I say back and headbutt him then I tackle into a wall, bursting through it into another part of the building. We tumble away from each other I look around and see Cami holding the white oak stake and a desiccated Klaus “Noah.” Cami said scared as she holds the stake. I _motus_ the stake into my hand and point it towards Mikael, he chuckles “And what are going to do with that, Boy?” He asks, I sigh.

 

 

What a stupid question, I get ready to attack but Marcel appears out of nowhere and attacks Mikael. That doesn’t last long because Mikael knocks Marcel flat on his back and picks up a makeshift stake pointing it at Marcel “Now, enough! This night has been a parade of fools. I’ll enjoy killing every last one of you.” Mikael exclaims. Klaus wakes up with a gasp, Hayley appears throwing a chain around Mikael’s neck, knocking him off his feet “Yeah, I wouldn’t bet on it.” She said. We start to surround him “It’s over, Mikael. You’re outnumbered. Are you going to beg for your miserable life?” Klaus taunts. Mikael laughs “You think having people makes you strong? It proves how weak you are. Come find me when you don’t have fools, women, and children fighting your battles.” He said then vamp-speeds away.

 

 

I let out a breath and turn around to see everyone I toss the stake to Klaus “Here. I don’t need this.” I say to him “Thanks.” He said smiling slightly. I see Theo and Kade “Uncle, are you all right?” He asks, I nod. Kade chuckles “I doubt it. He tackled your Viking Grandpa through a wall, just to save me. I’m touched.” He tells him. Theo looks at me concerned “I’m fine. Can we just go home.” I say.

 

 

I get home with Theo and Kade in tow “Nice place, actually seeing it for the first time and not just seeing glimpses of it while being almost choked to death.” Kade said. Theo glares at him “Do you ever shut up?” He asks, “Nope.” Kade answers with a grin. I sigh “Would you both shut up.” I say, sick of there bickering. I start to go upstairs “Oh, taking me up to your bedroom, so soon?” Kade teases, “No, but come back tomorrow.” I tell him, Kade smirks then leaves. Theo gives me a look “I’m not letting him in.” He tells me “Uh huh, good night, Theo.” I say, going upstairs “Good night, Uncle.” Theo said back. I make it to my bedroom and plop down on my bed and let out a huge sigh, god, what a day. My eyes become heavy as I let sleep take me.

 

 

It’s morning, I wake up and get ready for the day. I’m in the kitchen and I have a vial on the counter, I grab a knife and prick my finger with it. My blood drips into the vial “What are you doing?” Theo asks appearing behind me “Putting my blood in a vial.” I answer “Why?” Theo asks again, “None ya.” I answer again. Theo sighs “Uncle, we can’t keep secrets from each other.” He tells me, I scoff, about to tell him off when the doorbell rings. I answer the door, it’s Kade “Hello, Little Heretic.” He greets, “Hi.” I greet back and let him in.

 

 

Kade sees Theo “Hey, Tri-Guy.” He greets, Theo glances at him and turns back to what he’s doing, Kade turns back to me “I see he still doesn’t like me.” He said, I scoff “Come on.” I say and lead him to my bedroom, Kade looks around “Nice room, it’s a little messy.” He said. I chuckle “I haven’t had the chance to clean up. With you and my ‘Parents’ coming back to life, also the supernatural at war with each other. I’ve been pretty busy.” I tell him. I pull out the vial with my blood in it and hand it to him “Here.” I say, He takes it and smiles “Is this your blood?” Kade asks. I nod “Kinda hoped that I would drink directly from you?” Kade asks hopeful, I make a face “No.” I say.

 

 

I sit on my bed and Kade sit with me “Your no fun.” He said as he examines the vial then stares at me and I stare at him. Kade leans in and presses his lips to mines, and starts to kiss me. I kiss back our tongues tangled, fighting for dominances but neither of us gave up then we pull apart panting a little “Wow, I’m not your first kiss.” Kade said, “No, you’re not but you are the guy I ever kissed.” I tell him. Kade smirks looking at the vial again “When are you gonna take it?” I ask him “When the time is right.” Kade answers.

 

 

I raise an eyebrow at him “What do you mean?” I ask “Something is brewing in this town and I don’t want to die again… or at least permanently die.” Kade tells me. Kade gets up “Walk out me?” He asks, I nod, we get downstairs and Theo’s nowhere to be seen. I wonder where he went? “See, you later, yeah?” Kade said, I nod “Yeah.” I say back then Kade gives me a peck on my lips and leaves. I sigh, well, it seems I’ve started a relationship with a guy, I kinda like it.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Theo’s POV

 

 

 

It’s morning, I come downstairs to find Noah dropping his blood into a vial “What are you doing?” I ask him even though its obvious “Putting my blood in a vial.” He answers “Why?” I ask again, curious, “None ya.” He answers. I sigh “Uncle, we can’t keep secrets from each other.” I say, Noah scoff at what I said about to say something but the doorbell rings and Noah answers the door, it’s the Rogue Witch, Kinkade “Hey Tri-guy.” He greets. I glance at him then turn away from him, ignoring him. They go upstairs.

 

 

I decide to leave and give them some privacy, I walk through the city with nothing to do. Father said he would find Uncle Elijah on his own, I continue to exploring the city when I spot Kinkade in a crowd. I vamp-speed snatching him from the crowd into an alley where no one can see us. I have him by his throat and Kinkade grins like a psycho “We gotta stop meeting like this.” He struggles to say, “What are your intentions with my Uncle?” I ask, this made him cackle loudly. I give his throat a little squeeze “What are your intentions?” I ask again getting angry, he continues grinning “I think, you know what my intentions are.” Kinkade said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows, “I mean, I haven’t been exactly subtle.” He said smirking.

 

 

This angers me even more, I lift Kinkade up choking him “Does Henrik know what kind of person you are?!” I exclaim, he tries to answer but he can’t. Kinkade tries to pull my hand from his throat then starts to siphon me which weaken my grip a little. Kinkade chuckles “Noah knows… what kind of person I am. I mean, considering who he’s related too. I’m pretty sure he can spot a psycho when he sees one.” He said looking at me. Now I’m furious, I bring out my fangs out ready to bite his neck off but Kinkade gives me an aneurysm which makes me loss my grip on him. I growl advancing towards him, he gives me another aneurysm. This one’s powerful, it brings me to my knees “Your magic is really potent. Look, I like Noah, I really do. I may even… love him, huh, didn’t even think I was capable of such a feeling.” Kinkade said. He pauses for a moment “Anyway, usually I would kill the person in my way, that being you but Noah really care about you and that would mess up the progress I’ve made so far with. So, how about we stay out of each others way and everything will be fine. Besides, I don’t know how to kill a Tribrid, wouldn’t even know where to start.” Kinkade said, then sighs and with a wave of his hand, everything went black.

 

 

I wake up with a groan and a pain in my neck, that Rogue snapped my neck “You’re finally awake.” A voice said. I look towards the voice, it’s Marcel, I’m at his place “How did I get here?” I ask. Marcel smiles “One of my guys found you laid out in an alleyway and brought you here. What happened?” He asks. I rub my neck still feeling the effects of the neck snap “I let my guard down.” I tell him vaguely. Marcel stares at me for a moment then smirks “All right, I’ll accept that.” He said. I sigh “Well, since I’m here. How about I make those Daylight Rings that I promised. You still need them, right?” I ask. Marcel nods “Uh, you sure you up for it. You just woke up from getting your neck snapped.” He said concerned “Yeah, I’m sure, I just need some blood and I’ll be good.” I said. A few hours later I made about a dozen rings for Marcel “There, now whatever ring your vampires choose, it will be there’s and no else’s.” I tell him, Marcel looks impressed “You can do that?” He asks, I nod “I’m very good with magic, Marcel.” I say proudly. I get up and stretch “Well, I’ll see you around, Marcel.” I say, “Yeah, see ya.” He said back then I go home.

 

 

The next day, Father recued Uncle Elijah from Esther but it seems he’s under some kind of sleeping spell. And now I’m with Father walking through the Bayou in search of the Merlock Orchid to wake Elijah “Father you’ve been distant with me, lately.” I state as we walk “Been a bit busy with the werewolves taking over the city again and Mother with her schemes.” Klaus said, “I could help you with Esther.” I say. Father stops and turns to face me “I don’t want you anywhere near Esther, do you understand me? Finn, either.” Father said sternly. I glare at him “I can take care of myself, I have been for a long time.” I tell him, Father was about to tell me off but stops and looks around “Someone’s following us.” He said then vamp-speeds away.

 

 

I follow after him, Klaus has a man pinned against a tree “Who’s this?” I ask “No one.” Father replies but the more I look at this man, the more I see similarities between Father and him “Father, who is this, man?” I ask again. Klaus exhale “This is… my Biological Father, Ansel. Back from the dead, by Esther.” He explains. So, this is my actual Grandpa “How?” I ask, “Esther, trying to convince to be remade mortal by using him. Come on, we have to go.” Klaus said ignoring Ansel and start to walk away “You seek the Merlock Orchid.” Ansel said, “How did you know that?” Klaus asks “I saw you carry Elijah home last night. Who do you think used to find the orchid for your Mother to put Mikael to sleep? Without my help you could search forever.” Ansel said.

 

 

They stare at each other for a minute “Father, stop being stubborn and let Grandpa help us with the orchid. Besides, time is of the essence, if we want cure Elijah of this sleep spell.” I say. Ansel smiles a little and Klaus scowls glaring at both of us “Well, lead the way.” I say to Ansel and follow after him, Klaus follows us reluctantly. Ansel leads us to the orchids but there surrounded by vervain, unfortunately “Vervain. It’s everywhere. My Mother has set a trap.” Klaus exclaims frustrated. Ansel at the tree then back at us and smiles “I’ll retrieve the Merlock for you.” He said, “At what cost?” Klaus asks suspiciously, Ansel glares at Klaus and advances towards him “Why don’t you use your vampire abilities to end your doubts? Search my mind. You’ll see I’m not aligned with your Mother.” He said, “I have absolutely no interest in the inner-workings of your brain.” Klaus said “I’m surprised at your cowardice.” Ansel teases, “Oh?” Klaus said sarcastically “While you stand here in fear of me, your Brother suffers further.” Ansel tells him. Klaus looks hurt by his words but only for a moment “Gather the orchids.” He said blankly then walks away.

 

 

We’re all sitting around a campfire, Ansel’s cutting up the orchids and the silence between Father and Grandpa was getting on my nerves. So, I get up and take a walk through the woods looking up at the night sky, the moon is almost full. I haven’t been a wolf since the witches tried to sacrifice my Baby Sister. I have nothing against my wolf heritage… it’s just that I never really had any use for it when I have magic and vampirism. I never really learned what it means to be a wolf, maybe Ansel can teach me. I walk back to the campfire to find Klaus with Ansel’s knife in his hand and Ansel with a deep slash across his chest, dead on the ground. I stare at the ground “Why?” I ask numbly, “He know about Hope. I couldn’t risk that, I couldn’t risk no one else knowing about Hope.” Klaus explains. My magic flares up in anger making the flame from the campfire to burst upwards, I let out a calming breath then start to walk away before I do something I’ll regret, “Theo!” I hear my Father shout but I ignore him and continue walking away.

 

 

I get home, sit on the couch and stare blankly at the ceiling when a face appears in front of me, it’s Noah “Theo, when did you get home?” He asks, I didn’t even hear come into the living room “Uh, I don’t know.” I answer. Noah senses my mood and sits next to me on the couch “What’s wrong?” He asks, I sigh “I met my Grandpa, today.” I tell him “Mikael?” He asks confused. I shake my head “No, Klaus’ real Father. His werewolf Father, Ansel. Esther brought him back from the dead and Klaus’ paranoia… well, long story short… Klaus killed Ansel.” I explain.

 

 

Noah doesn’t look surprised but is a little angry “I… I don’t know what to say.” He said, “There’s nothing to say. I know, why he did what he did but it still angers me, when he lets his paranoia get the best of him. I should be used to it by now but I guess not.” I say. Suddenly, I’m smacked in the back of my head “No one should be used to Klaus’ Paranoia, you should be angry at his actions. Call him out on his bull.” Noah tells me sternly. I sigh then chuckle “Thanks, Uncle. I’ll think about.” I say, Noah smiles then my phone rings, it’s Father “Well, I got to take this. Also, be careful around that Rogue.” I tell him. Noah frowns a little “You don’t like him, do you?” He asks “No, I don’t but if he makes you happy then I can tolerate him.” I answer, this makes Noah smiles broadly “Thanks.” He said.

 

 

I answers my phone, Father wants me to come to the mansion, so I do. When I get there, I see my Father and Uncle Elijah but also Uncle’s Finn and Kol chained up by enchanted manacles “A family reunion. Father, you shouldn’t have.” I say smirking. Father smirks “A family reunion, indeed.” He said, this should be fun.


	8. Chapter 8

Noah’s POV

 

 

 

Theo left after his phone call then my phone chimes, its Davina she wants me to meet her at Marcel’s loft. I get to Marcel’s loft, Davina’s waiting for me by the entrance “Hey, what’s up?” I greet, “Come on, I’ll tell you inside.” She said. Davina tells Marcel, Josh, and I, what she’s been up to “I screwed up, guys. I was with Kaleb last night, and He took the white oak stake when I was asleep.” She said. Marcel and Josh share a knowing look “I- I’m sorry, I never should have trusted him.” Davina said, “Kol doesn’t have the stake. Klaus does.” Marcel said.

 

 

This confuses Davina and I “Matter of fact, Klaus has Kol, too.” He said, “Wha-? How is this possible?” Davina asks still confused, “D, I’m the one who took him. I saw an opportunity, and I wasn’t gonna pass it up. Trust me, we are all safer this way.” Marcel said “Not Kaleb! Klaus will kill him!” Davian exclaims, “His name isn’t Kaleb, it’s Kol. And Klaus has had a thousand years to kill him, and he hasn’t. So, worry less about him and more about yourself. Alright? This guy is not your friend. He wants to use you to get his own way.” Marcel said. “You don’t know him like I do.” Davina said glaring angrily at Marcel, “I know him better than you do.” He tells her “Now, I’m sorry I had to go behind your back. And I hate lying to you, I really do, but believe me, this is for your own good. I gotta take care of some business, alright? Stick with Josh and Noah. Everything’s gonna be okay.” Marcel said, He grabs his coat and leaves. Davina continues glaring at Josh and I then I sigh and start to leave “Where are you going?” Davina asks “To see if Kol’s in one piece.” I answer, Davina smiles “Thanks.” She said, “No problem, besides, I’m worried about him too.” I say then leave the Loft.

 

 

I’m a few blocks away when I sense a presence but I don’t know where they are, so I walk into an abandoned building “Whoever’s out there better show themselves or there will be a problem.” I threaten. I look around and nothing, I sense the presence but I can’t pinpoint them “Boo.” Someone whispers behind me in my ear. I turn around ready to defend myself but I relax because it’s Kade “Hello.” He said smirking, “You son of-! I almost bit your face off!” I exclaim. “Oh kinky, you’re into biting.” He said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

 

I blush slightly at what he said then stare at him for a moment “How did you hide your presences so well? I mean, I could sense you but I couldn’t pinpoint where you were. Like you were everywhere but nowhere.” I say. Kade grins “It’s a cloaking spell that I learned from a weird coven awhile back, it’s supposed to hide your presence completely but for some reason you were able to sense me. Why is that?” He asks, I shrug my shoulders. Kade chuckles “Wanna learn the spell?” He asks, I nod excited to learn a new spell “Okay, repeat after me _‘Invisique’_.” He chants and disappears.

 

 

I look around, I can sense his presence but I can’t pinpoint it “ _Invisique_.” I chant cloaking myself, Kade uncloaks and looks around for me “Yep, I have no idea where you are.” He mumbles. “Noah, where are you?” Kade asks looking around for me then an idea pops into my head and I behind him, and wrap my arms around “Boo!” I yell as I uncloak myself. Kade yelps then turns around to face me and glares at me playfully “Very funny.” He said sarcastically. I shrug my shoulders “You did it to me, so its only fair.” I say amused.

 

 

Kade wraps his arms around my waist pulling me in close, we stare at each other for a moment. He lowers his head and kisses me tenderly on the lips “So, you followed me with that spell. That’s not creepy.” I say. “It’s creepy, I know but I have nothing else to do but eat breakfast and make sure you don’t get into too much trouble.” Kade said. I give him a look “Whatever.” I scoff “Let’s go.” I say.

 

 

Kade and I get to the Mikaelson Compound to find Davina standing over an unconscious Klaus and an unconscious Marcel “Uh, Davina, what’s going on?” I ask. “Yeah, it’s impressive. What exactly did you do to him?” Kol asks appearing out of nowhere “I channeled dark objects through my blood to poison him.” Davina answers. Kade chuckles “Damn! You are one clever little witch.” He said. Davina roll her eyes at him and smile a little at his compliment, she also notices that Kol isn’t tied up “How did you get free?” She asks, “Oh, it’s a long story. Better question is, if he’s not dead, then what are you gonna do when he recovers?” Kol asks. “We have an hour, maybe less. Enough time to chain him, bleed him, dump him in the river.” Davina answers, damn, I thought I hated Klaus but she takes it to a whole another level.

 

 

“That’s a bit harsh, isn’t it?” Kol asks, Davina gives him a look “Since when do you care about what happens to Klaus?” She asks. Marcel wakes up with a gasp “Kol is with us now. We’re going to be going up against Esther, assuming Klaus is… upright.” He said. Davina looks at Kol confused by this situation “Look, Nik is a pain in the ass, but well… She’s a problem for us all.” Kol said, “Klaus is the problem! I don’t give a damn what happens to Esther!” Davina shouts angrily. Cami arrives looking destressed “Yeah, well, I sure do.” She said. Esther did something to Cami’s body, a preparation spell for a body jump and the last thing we need is another body jump.

 

 

Kade disappeared without saying goodbye… which is starting to annoy me. I find Theo in the study, he’s sitting on the couch lost in thought “Theo.” I say, no answer. I sigh and grab a book then slam it down loudly. That startles Theo out of his stupor “Oh, Uncle. I didn’t hear you come in.” He said “Well, I called out your name.” I say. “Sorry, I was lost in thought.” Theo said seemingly still in his stupor, “Are you all right?” I ask concerned. Theo sighs “Yes, I’ll be fine.” He said as he gets up “Come on.” He said, I raise my eyebrow “Where are you going?” I ask, “We are going to see my Sister, your Niece.” Theo answers and I smile.

 

 

Theo and I rode with Klaus and Hayley in a Black SUV to a safe house in Arkansas. We reach the house, Hayley and Theo rushed out of the car before Klaus even had a chance to park, towards Rebekah and Elijah, who’s holding Hope. Klaus and I catch up to them, Elijah hands Hope over to Hayley “Hi!” She greets excitedly to Hope, while Theo smiles genuinely at them. Hayley turns towards us so we all can greet Hope.

 

 

Rebekah is building a bonfire for a family tradition “A curse on the first-born? What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?” She asks. “According to Finn, our Sister Freya didn’t die of plague. She was taken as payment by our Aunt Dahlia, who then cursed all Mikaelson first-borns for eternity.” Klaus explains, “Is any of this true?” Hayley asks concerned. Klaus looks to Theo “Son.” He said, Theo sighs “The first-born curse is very real. It’s the reason my Mother was killed, she sacrificed her life in order for me to escape Dahlia’s grasp.” Theo explains, “I’m sure she’ll come for me and my Baby Sister in spite.” He said. Klaus walks towards Theo and places both of his hands on Theo’s shoulders looking him directly in his eyes “No one’s going to hurt you or Hope, because no one is going to find either of you.” He said determined, Theo nods.

 

 

Klaus turns around to the bonfire “That’s enough wood, Rebekah. You’ll burn down the whole bloody state of Arkansas.” He said. Rebekah rubs her hands together excited as she walks towards us “Well, we’re just missing a key ingredient!” She said, Klaus sighs “No, we’re not.” He said. “Yes, we are Nik! Back me up, Elijah!” Rebekah said. Elijah laughs “I suspect Niklaus would rather choke on the ashes.” He said. “What are you all talking about?” Hayley asks, yeah, I would like to know what there talking about? “Well, before we light the bonfire, we write down our wishes for each to burn for luck! It was Kol’s favorite part when we were kids!” Rebekah explains, “It’s further evidence as to why we should ignore it!” Klaus said. “Hope’s first bonfire season. I like it, we’re doing it!” Hayley said smiling, she goes inside for some paper.

 

 

I’m in the kitchen with Theo, thinking about what I’m going to write down for a wish. I look up and see Theo has already written his wish “What did you write down?” I ask him. Theo smiles “That’s a secret, Uncle.” He answers, I sigh “Uh huh.” I said annoyed. After a few minutes I write down my wish and fold the paper. We burn our wishes in the bonfire sharing a little family moment. Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah come up with a plan on how to defeat Esther once and for all then they enact it.

 

 

Theo and I go back home to find Kinkade waiting for us on the front porch “Hey, Kade.” I greet “Hey, Little Heretic. Mr. Tribrid.” He greets, Theo ignores him and walks inside the house.  Kade chuckles “He does not like me.” He states, I sigh “He tolerates you, because you make me happy.” I say smiling. Kade raises an eyebrow and smirks “I make you happy?” He asks, I nod. Kade walks closer to me and wraps his arms around my waist, he leans in and kisses me. I open my mouth letting him have access, deepening the kiss then we stop for a breath “Want to continue this, upstairs?” Kade asks, I nod “Yes. Yes, I do.” I say.

 

 

We go upstairs to my room and open the door, we start to take our clothes off. I push Kade onto my bed and get on top of him, and start to kiss him deeply then Kade rolls me over and starts to kiss me on my neck. I moan in pleasure “Damn, your healing. It makes my handiwork disappear.” Kade whispers onto my neck, “Too bad.” I tease. I roll over Kade again and attack his neck with my lips, Kade moans in pleasure. I can smell his blood and it smells good, I feel my veins under my eyes and my fangs come out. I sit up and cover my mouth. I start to get up and back away but Kade pulls me back straddled on his lap “Do it, I know you want to.” He whispers, “But… what if I end up killing you?” I whisper back. Kade smirks “You won’t, you have more control than you think.” He said, I stare at him nervous “Come on.” Kade said, exposing his neck to me. I feel my veins under my eyes and my fangs come out then I bite Kade’s neck, he moans in ecstasy. I drink his blood and it’s delicious but then I remember that I have to stop, and I do. I detach my mouth from his neck exhaling “See… told you… you have control.” Kade said tiredly and I smile lightly. “Now… give me some of your blood… so, we can continue this.” Kade said. I bite into my wrist, and he latches on and starts to drink my blood then stops. Kade exhales slowly “Now, let’s continue.” He said smirking, I nod. And we continue our night.


End file.
